


Baby, it's Cold Outside

by SeLBanewood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cozy fluff, Fireside Malec, M/M, but no one can resist Magnus, clingy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeLBanewood/pseuds/SeLBanewood
Summary: Alec needs to get back to the Institute, but Magnus' warm and cozy charms persuade him





	Baby, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm craving Christmas Malec.  
> Although, this is more of just a fluffy winter drabble based on one of my all-time fave Christmas songs.  
> (And a present to my lovelies, you know who you are)  
> Thank you to the OG [Alec](https://twitter.com/NephieTheFox) for making sure this was readable  
> You can [listen](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Ie5uiv54KgCr7P4sYDTHl) to it as you read  
> 

The fire was crackling in the background as a chuckle permeated the air.

Alec turned his attention to the man lazing on the bed. Leaning against the edge of the bed, Alec fumbled around to find his underwear. He cocked his head in question at the man he was just more-than-fumbling around with. Magnus’ hair was tousled adorably, no doubt from Alec’s long fingers gripping it when they rode wave after wave of ecstasy. A dopey smile played on Magnus’ face.

“You know you are more than welcome to stay right?” Magnus tilted his head, the low golden lights of the fireplace reflecting in his eyes. Alec’s gaze drifted languidly down the exposed chest and muscles on the bed. It was glistening with sweat.

“Tempting offer,” Alec smiled and looked around the room for his pants.

“But?”

Alec looked back at Magnus who raised an eyebrow and held the clothing in question in one hand. _Tease_.

It was quite dim, both in the room and the winter wonderland outside. Alec was feeling exhausted and _very_ tempted to just lay his head down once more. To feel the coziness of the sheets and the warmth of a certain body. But as a leader, and a grown ass adult, he knew better than to completely ditch his responsibilities. Alec reached for the pants. Magnus quickly yanked it out of his grasp and grabbed Alec’s wrist with his free hand, pulling him back down into the bed in a scuffle of sheets and laughter.

“Come on, give me back my pants,” Alec was laying on his back and _ughhh_ that felt so relaxing. He attempted to glare at Magnus, whose gorgeous face was inches away from his. Alec's face muscles betrayed him, twitching slightly in amusement. He reached up weakly, feigning his inability to reach the pants that Magnus was keeping away. They both knew his arms could easily reach it.

“Don’t you feel more comfortable like this?” Magnus tossed the pants somewhere Alec couldn’t see because Magnus’ face closed in and pecked the dimple on Alec’s nose. Alec groaned, knowing he would have to try harder to argue with Magnus. He really didn’t want to.

“I’m cold. I need my pants,” Alec’s ridiculous lie was obvious by the way his face was probably heating up from that one adorable little gesture. He clenched his eyes shut, knowing Magnus’ gaze could easily break his resolve. Wrong move. This just intensified the sensation of warmth and comfort from the mattress, the sheets silky sweet against his bare skin, a stark contrast to the stale rectangle he had at the Institute. The Institute that he runs and has to make sure his siblings were not currently burning to the ground.

But the smell of Magnus and sex was lulling him into drowsiness. Alec heard a snap and felt a tingle of magic just above him. Curious, he peeked to see that Magnus was holding out a glass of red wine, a smirk etched onto his face.

“Drink and you’ll warm up”

Alec rolled his eyes, already shutting them again to try and remember why he needed to leave.

“My parents are coming,” yes that’s it. Just the mention of Maryse and Robert should throw Magnus off.

Though Alec really should’ve known better.

Magnus tipped the wine glass, splashing the red liquid onto Alec’s chest. Shocked, Alec snapped his eyes open, only to see Magnus straddling him now and lowering his head to lick off the wine trapped between the tufts of hair on his chest. It was a strange feeling. Alec realized Magnus was also projecting warm magic onto his torso, like a flood of sunshine spreading wherever his tongue licked.

“Your parents will assume you’re on a mission”

Right, right, Alec needed to get back because of his parents.

His parents were doing what again?

“My sister,” that was Alec’s next excuse, “she’ll get suspicious-” Alec felt the weight above him shift before a thick fluffy duvet was pulled up over his and Magnus’ body. He felt toned arms wrap possessively around his torso as Magnus pressed their bodies together.

“This will keep you warmer,” Magnus snuggled closer to Alec, his head tucked onto Alec’s pecs, leaving light kisses on his deflect rune. “And I’m sure Isabelle knows exactly whose arms you’re in right now”

Alec definitely felt a thousand times hotter with his boyfriend’s glorious body pressed up against him. Oh, it felt so nice, but he had to go. The mundane holidays always brought out some mischievous demons trying to ruin the cheerful spirits. He’d been away for too long already. Who knows what could be going on at the Institute? Alec felt the lower left of his abdomen tingle as a sense of worry briefly coursed through him.

“Jace is probably pacing through the halls-” Alec’s breath hitched as Magnus’ kisses evolved into teasing bites around his nipple. Magnus’ ringless hands moved unconsciously in worship of the shadowhunter’s body. The left hand reaching up, once again defiling Alec’s raven hair. The right hand scratching lightly through the hairs on his chest.

“Biscuit can help him” Magnus’s voice was low and husky. Alec felt very, very relaxed under the warlock’s ministrations. What a contrast to the fiery dance they had just performed on these very same sheets. Alec wished he could just have this forever. He was failing at convincing himself that he couldn’t.

“I really can’t stay,” Alec sighed in content however, as he felt Magnus pulse soft waves of magic under his hands, lovingly unwinding Alec’s body even more. And just when he thought he still had a chance to break free, Magnus whispered ever so softly against his ear.

“Please stay with me, Alexander”

How could Alec possibly say no to that?

With a sigh of defeat, Alec carefully turned Magnus on his back, cuddling into his boyfriend’s warmth. He kissed him passionately, mustering all the reassurance he wished was being translated. The sound of Magnus’ happy hum told Alec he had made the right choice. They broke away to catch a breath before Alec kissed Magnus again, softer this time, enjoying the present. Just being here, with the man that he loves.

“You’re very pushy you know?”

He placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead, smiling as he did so.

“I like to think of it as opportunistic,” Magnus returned the smile.

The fireplace was still glowing amber against the darkness of the night. This was exactly where they should be tonight.

It was cold outside anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it ;)
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeLBanewood)


End file.
